Il t'élève au rang de Reine
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "-Mère, je suis fiancée." Ma respiration se coupe et j'écarquille brusquement les yeux. Ma Princesse ? Se marier ? Sous tes yeux stupéfaits, je m'évanouis.


_**Participation au concours "Merlin! Mon enfant se marie!" de Selsynn sur HPF.**__  
><em>_Consignes :__  
><em>_-Le texte sera du point de vue d'un parent, alors qu'il apprend que sa fille/son fils se mariera avec Untel.__  
><em>_-Le mariage, surtout dans la société sorcière conservatrice, est un gage d'éternité, et de respect. C'est aussi le signe qu'un enfant quitte définitivement le logis de ses parents.__  
><em>_-On croit souvent que les plus concerné dans le mariage sont les mariés eux-mêmes, mais pour peu que ce soit un mariage d'amour, ils sont sur leur petite planète. Aux parents d'assumer le tout, et d'assumer surtout que leur enfant grandisse._

_XXX_

Voici ce qui fut ma participation au concours de Selsynn. Il s'agit du mariage de Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini vu par Mme Greengrass.  
>Corrigé par Senekata, toujours d'HPF, que je remercie! =) Bonne lecture!<p>

_**Il t'élève au rang de Reine**_

-Mère?

Ta voix s'élève, douce et naturelle, brisant le silence apaisant de la pièce. Je pose délicatement ma tasse de thé sur la table en bois d'ébène et croise les mains sur mes genoux en tournant la tête vers toi. Joliment vêtue d'une robe pourpre aux larges manches, les mains se tortillant d'un air gêné, tu te tiens la tête haute au palier de la porte. Je t'adresse un sourire et, d'un mouvement de la main, t'invite à prendre place sur le fauteuil d'en face.

-Daphné ! Viens donc, assis-toi.

Soulevant gracieusement ta robe de la main, tu me rejoins et te sers une tasse de thé. Tes mais tremblent. Je fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils et attends que tu commences à parler. Les jambes croisées, tu sirotes ton thé, retardant ainsi le moment où il te faudra converser. Je sens une boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge et une bouffée d'appréhension m'envahit. Qu'as-tu de si angoissant à me dire ? Toi qui me parle en toute franchise, si directement que j'en suis presque étonnée. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Comment allez-vous mère ?

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise par ta question.

-Bien, très bien.

Nous replongeons dans un silence pesant. Discrètement, j'observe ton joli visage ovale, tes yeux verts pétillants, tes lèvres charnues légèrement rosées, tes sourcils fins joliment froncés, tes longs cheveux bruns magnifiquement relevés. Ma petite fille est devenue une jolie Princesse. Sans prince charmant, certes, mais…De toute manière, aucun d'eux ne te mériterait.

Je te vois prendre une petite inspiration et tu toussotes doucement. Je lève les yeux vers toi et attends que tu poursuives.

-Mère, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Je fronce les sourcils et dépose lentement ma tasse. Inexplicablement, je sens un étau enserrer mon cœur. Je laisse fleurir un sourire encourageant sur mes lèvres alors que mon cœur me crie de te faire taire.

-Mère, je suis fiancée.

Ma respiration se coupe et j'écarquille brusquement les yeux.

Ma Princesse ? Se marier ?

Sous tes yeux stupéfaits, je m'évanouis.

XXX

-Mère ? Mère, vous m'entendez ?

Je cligne bêtement des yeux en entendant ta douce voix et me relève difficilement. Les sourcils froncés, le teint pâle, tu ne me quittes pas du regard. Je t'adresse un sourire rassurant avant de me rappeler la raison de mon évanouissement. _Tu allais te marier. _Mon sourire vacille et je me rassois sur mon siège, les yeux humides. Ma princesse me quitte. Elle va épouser un inconnu. _Ma princesse me quitte._

-Mère ?

En voyant l'éclat légèrement peiné dans ses yeux, j'oublie toutes ces futilités qui m'assaillent et me lève prestement afin de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu as un soupir soulagé et tu resserres notre étreinte. Pourtant, je sens que tu attends autre chose.

Tu veux que je m'exclame que je suis enchantée que tu te maries. Tu veux que je clame haut et fort que je suis ravie que… _Que tu me quittes_. Tu me quittes, tout comme ta sœur Astoria avant toi. Vous m'abandonnez, dans ce grand manoir vide, pour aller créer votre propre famille. Vous m'oubliez. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Que je l'accepte ou non, tu épouseras cet homme qui ne te mérite aucunement. Alors autant te donner ce que tu souhaites, même s'il me faut mentir pour cela.

-Je suis tellement ravie, ma chérie.

Je vois tes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, et mon cœur s'apaise légèrement de ses remords. Je n'aime pas te mentir. Tout comme je n'aime pas te voir me quitter. Encore plus pour un homme que je ne connais que de nom, un homme dont tu porteras le nom.

Je sens mon cœur se contracter au point d'exploser en milles morceaux.

Tu es ma fille, ma princesse, la seule qui me reste. Tu ne peux partir ainsi, avec un homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu ne peux le faire !

-Comment s'appelle-t-il, mon ange ? m'enquiers-je en souriant.

Mon sourire est crispé, je le sais. Tout comme je sais que tu mettras cela sur le compte de l'émotion. Et mes yeux brillants de larmes de désespoir contenu ne sont que le résultat de mon bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

Car il faudrait que je le sois, heureuse, tout comme toi tu l'es. Tu irradies de bonheur, un large sourire éclairant ton visage, tes yeux pétillent doucement lorsque tu murmures en caressant distraitement ta main :

-Blaise Zabini, mère.

XXX

_Tu danses, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu danses, oubliant le monde. Tu danses, heureuse. _

_Ses bras, à cet homme dont tu portes le nom, te soulèvent et te font tournoyer. Tu renverses la tête et ris joyeusement. Vous repartez dans une valse effrénée. Il te dévore du regard, il te croque lentement, en te faisant danser. _

_Tu danses, dans un univers à part. Tu danses, oubliant nos coutumes sévères. Tu danses, heureuse._

_Cet homme te ressers contre lui, vos mouvements deviennent de plus en plus rapides, tu es essoufflée. Mais pour lui, tu danses, à en perdre la raison. Tu danses jusqu'à oublier qui tu es, oublier où tu es. Vous êtes à part, dans un monde autre, plongés dans vos rêves amoureux._

_Et moi, je suis là, assise sur un banc couvert de velours, à vous contempler._

_Vous êtes beau, fiers et amoureux, dans vos atours dorés. Quand il te soulève, ta robe tournoie dans un mouvement envoûtant. Quand vos lèvres s'effleurent, tes yeux brillent intensément. Quand vos lèvres s'effleurent, son visage d'ordinaire impassible, s'éclaire de bonheur. _

_Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier devant le spectacle que vous m'offrez. L'amour resplendit de votre union, le bonheur irradie de chacun de vos mouvements, vous êtes beau, si beau. Vous êtes heureux._

_Alors, malgré le fait que je ne le connaisse que très peu, parce qu'il te rend heureuse et te fait briller comme une Reine, Blaise Zabini a le droit de te mériter. _

_Tu danses, fière et amoureuse. Tu danses, belle et heureuse. Tu danses, et chaque pas que tu fais t'élève au rang de Reine, en compagnie de celui que tu aimes._

XXX

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce texte mérite-t-il une petite review ?


End file.
